If It Began Differently
by ButterflyMist
Summary: What if Raven hadn't left Azarath when she was fourteen . . . but when she was 4? What if she and Kenny met and were instantly attracted to one another, such as a negative to a positive. How would they cope? Kenven and possible other couples.
1. Prologue: Two Minds Merge

**A/N: Okay, this is the first time I've ever written something for a category that I haven't really study into much! I'll be checking most of the time for info but if anyone could help me out I'd gladly appreciate it.**

* * *

Prologue: Two minds merge

**Kenny's POV. (Age 5)**

_'Why is my life like this? Why can't I be normal like my friends? Why does everything have to be this way? Ouch! GOD this hurts! Why do I have to feel the pain of the past this intensely? WHY DOES GOD HATE ME!?'_

**Raven's POV. (Age 4)**

_'How come I can't be like other kids? For what reason did I of all people have to be like this? Why doesn't Mommy love me? All I've ever wanted was for my Mommy to love me; is that so much to ask? I wish it hadn't been me. I wish it was someone else who had to carry this burden. Why, oh Azar, why did it have to me!?'_

**Kenny's**

_'Why can't I be normal like Kyle or Stan? Why must I be so . . . different that they don't even remember how and what happens? Why doesn't anyone understand me?'_

**Raven's**

_'I wish there was someone else like me. But I know there isn't, no-one could be as ugly and hated as me. Why don't you love me Mommy? I love you!'_

**Minds Merged.**

_''I don't want to be alone anymore''_

* * *

**I know it's short but I don't really need to write much for a prologue. Anyway, if you fantastic readers could help me in any way possible with South Park (characters, episodes, gossip etc.) I'd really appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 1: They MeetStaying Home

**A/N: I'm kinda hyper right now so I can think clearer about this kinda stuff . . . maybe.**

* * *

Chapter 1: They meet/Staying Home

Kenny looked around the playground and frowned underneath his orange hoodie. Everywhere he looked he saw other children. _Happy_ children. Children who didn't hold the burden of reanimation. Then he saw _her_. A girl, about a year younger than him, sat alone on a bench at the back of the playground looking depressed. She looked strange but he couldn't help but feel that he was a magnet and she was metal. The girl had purple-tinted black hair down to her shoulders, pale skin and big, purple, doe eyes. Kenny started to walk over to her . . . but bumped into another boy instead. The boy looked a little older than him and had soft ice-blue eyes. He was wearing a blue and red beanie, a brown jacket and denim jeans. The boy smiled at him.

"Sorry! I should've been watching where I was going! I'm Stan!" He said in a cheerful voice that made Kenny (whose hood had fallen down) smile too.

"It's okay, I'm Kenny!" The two boys smiled at each other before another boy ran over. He had sparkly green eyes, a green box-beanie and an orange jacket. The boy smiled at Kenny.

"Hi, I'm Kyle!" He said enthusiastically. Kenny smiled at him too.

"I'm Kenny!" The blonde boy said back. Kenny kept glancing back at the girl with purple-tinted hair. The next thing he knew a fat kid in a red jacket and a blue and yellow beanie.

"Don't run away from me, Jew!" The fat kid yelled at Kyle.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU FATASS!" Kyle yelled back, gaining the attention of many students.

"DON'T CALL ME FAT YOU FUCKING JEW!" The fat kid yelled again. Then a male teacher with thinning hair and green jacket on came over.

"Now, now, children. There's no need for violence or that sort of language. Eric, apologise to Kyle." The teacher said in a calm voice. 'Eric' growled.

"I'm sorry." He grumbled.

"Good." The teacher said before leaving. Kenny looked over to where the girl he saw earlier was . . . she wasn't there anymore.

_Dammit_. He thought to himself before the bell rang.

"Let's go, Kenny! We don't wanna be late on our first day." Stan said before the four boys went to their new classroom; and they just happened to be in the same class. The four boys sat together even though it was obvious that Kyle and Eric disliked each other. Kenny looked around the round Pre-School classroom. It was really colourful.

"Good morning, kids! I'm your teacher, Miss Claridge." A tall woman in her late twenties with blonde hair in a high pony tail wearing a floral dress said to the class of Pre-Schoolers as she wrote her name on the board, "Now, I'm going to mark the class roll so when I call your name just put your hand up and say 'here'!"

"Yes, Miss Claridge." The class accidently said together. Miss Claridge smiled.

"Kyle Broflovski?" She called out.

"Here, Miss Claridge." Kyle said raising his hand.

"Eric Cartman?"

"Here!"

"Clyde Donovan?"

"Here!"

"Annie Faulk?"

"Here!"

Stan Marsh?"

"Here, Mrs Jones!"

"Kenny McCormick?" Miss Claridge finally got to his name.

"Here!" Kenny yelled out and raised his hand.

"Raven Meridius?" She said the name with a curious tone.

"Here, miss." Said a very soft and unused voice as a pale hand was raised.

_It's the girl form earlier!_ Kenny thought with glee. Miss Claridge finished marking the role (the remaining students were Rebecca Red, Bebe Stevens, Wendy Testaburger and Craig Tucker) and the day's lesson began.

"Now, today we'll just be learning about each other and making friends, okay? So feel free to socialise with your fellow classmates." She said, "I need to go get something form my office, I'll be right back." She then left the room, leaving the eleven Pre-Schoolers alone. Everyone started chatting excitedly to each other and making new friends . . . except Raven and Kenny. Raven just sat in her chair with her head down and Kenny just watched her. He then got the guts to go talk to her.

"Hi!" He smiled as she looked up at him, "I'm Kenny!"

"I'm Raven." She said softly. Kenny smiled wider at her.

"Wanna be friends?" His eyes never left those spectacular orbs.

"S-sure." Raven's lips bent up into a tiny smile . . . and Kenny was happy.

**Five years later . . .**

Kenny stood at the bus stop with Stan, Kyle and Eric. They were waiting for their bus and for Raven. The girl didn't socialise much but Kenny wouldn't let her be alone; he knew what it was like. He kept tapping his foot in the freezing weather.

"I wonder what's taking the bus driver so long, its past the time the bus normally arrives." Stan said looking at his watch. Kenny shrugged and kept looking around for any sign that Raven was nearby . . . nothing.

_What's taking her so long? She's never late for anything even if she hates it. Dammit!_ Kenny nearly growled at himself. He'd fallen in love with her when he first heard her voice but he'd only realised in the 2nd Grade; when the stupid, tall, Goth kid, Harrison Reaper asked Raven to be his girlfriend. Raven, who'd told Kenny that before him no-one ever spoke to her other than her brothers and grandmother, had agreed and they'd been dating ever since (although they'd started arguing lately). Raven told Kenny many things, like how her mother didn't love her and her grandmother was the only one (other than her brothers) to show her any kindness.

"Well, it's official. We're not going to school today." Kyle said, "Let's go home and see why Raven didn't show up." Kenny nearly died and went to heaven as Kyle said that. Checking on Raven would mean going into her house and possibly _her bedroom._ As far as Kenny knew, no-one was allowed in her room . . . ever. The four boys then started walking back to their neighbourhood and went to Raven's house. It was across the road from Kyle's house. It was a white, two-storey building with blue tiling and the garden mainly had multi-coloured roses-bushes. The boys walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. When the door opened they were surprised by who stood there. The boys had never seen Raven's brother but they were sure this was one of them.

He was very tall, had dark-blue tinted black hair, pale skin and midnight blue eyes. He wore dark-blue spandex tank-top, black, leather pants, navy blue combat boots and chains. He had a lip piercing, an eyebrow piercing and several piercings on his right ear. All in all, he looked like someone who Raven would hang out with.

"Can I help you?" he said in a really deep voice. He looked slightly tired and his hair was tussled.

"Um, hi, I'm Stan this is Kyle, Kenny and Cartman! We're Raven's friends and we came to see why she didn't come to the bus-stop." Stan said calmly albeit he stuttered. The guy grunted.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" He said arrogantly.

"The bus didn't show up." Cartman said in an equally arrogant tone. The guy grunted again.

"Name's Crow. Come on, Raven's rooms upstairs." He said before leading the 4th Graders into the house. The inside was . . . strange. The carpet was a deep sage and the walls were a cream colour. It consisted of three main themes for the furniture; fiery colours, fluffy whites, dark-blue leather and purple velvet. The house was Gothic, creepy, intimidating and cosy all at the same time.

"The fire stuff was Phoenix's idea, the white stuff was Dove's, the leather was mine and the velvet was Raven's." Crow said as he led the boys up a set of stairs to the second floor. He took them to a plain door, "Don't make too much noise; Phoenix and Dove are getting their beauty sleep." He said in a mocking tone before going back the way they came. Kenny knocked on the door after a few seconds.

"Come in!" They heard Raven's voice call. They opened the door and entered a medium sized, dark room. on one wall was a bookshelf stacked with books, on the other was a very large wardrobe and next to that was a desk and chair adorning a laptop and several stationary trinkets. Against the wall, under the window, was a normal bed with a purple doona and pillows. Sitting on the bed with her lower-body hidden by the doona was Raven.

"Hey, Rae!" Stan said before walking to her bed and sitting on the side, "Why didn't you show up at the bus stop?" The others followed Stan's lead as Raven turned to him.

"Because this morning after I had breakfast I sneezed several times in a row. My brother, Dove, panicked and made me stay home and in bed." She explained slowly. Her hair had grown to her lower back and she normally had it in a plait or braid, her eyes were the same and her skin was a little less pale and was flawless. Her body had developed curves and her breasts had grown to be bigger than Bebe's. She had turned from a cute four-year-old to a beautiful nine-year-old.

_That's probably why Harrison likes her . . . but he doesn't love her, not like I do_. Kenny thought to himself as he once again got lost in Raven's beauty.

"Your brother freaked out and made you stay home because you sneezed?" Cartman said in disbelievingly envy. Raven nodded.

"My brother's aren't exactly your average, ever-day men. They're stranger than most." She said.

"But a sneeze!?" Eric nearly shouted in full green-eyed monster mode. Raven quickly shushed him.

"Be quiet. Dove and Phoenix are asleep." She said before getting out of the bed and turning to them, "I'll meet you downstairs. Now out!" She then walked to her wardrobe and opened it. The four boys exited and walked downstairs. If Kenny was honest with himself, he had wanted to watch Raven undress.

* * *

**I know the Tall Goth's name isn't Harrison Reaper but I couldn't find out what his name was soooo, yeah.**


	3. Chapter 2: Ice Cream

**A/N: I almost threw up in PE today, yay for me!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Ice Cream

Kenny and the guys sat in wait in the dark living room of Raven's house.

"What's taking her so long?!" Kyle groaned.

"Dude, she's a girl! Of course she'll take ages to get dressed!" Cartman says arrogantly. Before thinking, Kenny punched him in the arm.

"Shut up, you fucking fat ass!" He yelled. Then there was the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"What did you do this time, Eric?" Raven said as she passed the final step. Kenny blushed slightly under his hood; Raven wore a tight, purple velvet, halter top (which gave Kenny a pretty good view of her cleavage), black skinny jeans, a dark blue jacket and around her neck was an opal pendant glowing deep sea blue, mossy green and a mysterious shade of amethyst.

"Well it's about time you finished!" Cartman said in his disgustingly arrogant voice. Raven looked at him.  
"Sorry for the wait, you're Highness. But I had to powder my nose." She said sarcastically as Kyle, Kenny and Stan chuckled, "Let's just go downtown before Crow tries to get me to go on another group date." She said before grabbing a handbag off the coffee table and holding the strap on her shoulder. She and the four boys exited her home and started walking downtown.

"Wanna go to that new ice-cream place down near the chemist?" Stan said suddenly. Everyone agreed as they kept walking. The group fell into a comfortable silence . . . for the majority of them.

_Don't stare, don't stare, don't stare, don't stare . . ._ We can all safely guess who was thinking that.

"Cops." Raven mumbled as they started walking through the alley-ways to avoid the fat pigs (they weren't as law-enforcing as they were annoying). The boys could tell that their female companion's mind was occupied with her boyfriend and his addictions. The five continued on their way towards the ice-cream parlour that had just opened not three day before.

_Calm down, Kenny, just calm down. She has a boyfriend and probably won't appreciate you staring at her amazing cleavage . . ._ Said boy's mind raced. _God. DAMN IT CURLY GOTH! Why'd you have to ask her out before I did? No, this isn't all his fault; if I'd asked Raven to be my girlfriend sooner then she'd probably be fine with my staring at her body_. Kenny looked up as they arrived at the retro ice-cream parlour. It looked like a car themed diner from the 80's . . . or was it the 40'? The five went inside and sat at the bar. A bald man in his late fifties, in old fashion bartender's clothes, came over to them.

"Shouldn't you kids be at school?" He said, glancing at a phone booth a few feet away.

"Shouldn't you be in a nursing home?" Raven said before the others could speak. Eric started to crack up as the man started to look offended.

"We'll take a lemon pop, a mint double scoop, a chocolate triple decker, a vanilla smoothie and a large raspberry sundae." Stan said after a second while looking through his pockets. The bartender smiled at him.

"Coming right up." He said before going to make the ice-creams. After another minute of Stan searching through his pocket.

"Fuck! I don't have any cash on me. Kyle?" He said.

"Don't look at me dude, my mom turned my weekly allowance to a monthly allowance. I won't have cash 'til next Thursday." Kyle said after a second of staring into Stan's eyes.

"Cartman?" Stan said again.

"I spent the last of my cash on that new Power Rangers action figure." The fat kid said.

"Kenny?" Stan said, semi-desperate. The blonde boy just pulled the pockets out of his jacket.

"Here you are lady and gentlemen." The bartender said as he placed the ice-creams in front of the group, "That comes to a total of $50.25" He said with a hint of a smirk on his face. Just before the boys could say that they didn't have any money Raven slapped a $100 bill on the counter.

"And that comes to a total of $49.75" She said, mimicking the old man's voice perfectly. The bartender's eye twitched before he took the bill and fetched the change.

"Raven, dude! How come you have so much cash on you?" Stan said after he grabbed his lemon pop and started sucking it. Unbeknownst to him, Kyle's hands started to sweat as he grabbed his mint double scoop.

"I always have cash on me. In case I need to buy something or I get stranded in a town I don't recognise." She said as she grabbed the large raspberry sundae and started eating.

"Do your brothers know?" Kyle said as he started to lick his ice-cream; Stan's breath caught in his throat.

"Only Phoenix knows. It was him who got me a job in the first place." Raven said feeling slightly uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"YOU HAVE A JOB!?" Cartman went green monster mode as he grabbed his triple decker. Raven nodded.

"Where do you work?" Kenny said as his drank his smoothie. Raven started blushing.

"At the maid café down near the raunchy part of town . . ." She mumbled, hoping that they didn't hear her. They heard.

"SERIOUSLY?!" The four boys yelled together. Raven blushed more as she nodded. By then, Kenny's entire face had gone cherry red.

* * *

**_[Kenny's Perverted Imagination]_**

_"Would you like more tea, Master Kenneth?" Raven asked. Her posture seductive in her tight French maid's outfit._

_"Actually, I'd prefer something that I've been denied of for much too long." Kenny said standing from his seat; looking like a prince in his Victorian clothing. Kenneth grabbed Raven by the hips, pulled her to him and attacked her neck._

_"Oh, Kenny!" Raven moaned._

**_[End Kenny's Perverted Imagination]_**

* * *

The massive blush and Kenny's face was now very obvious to his friends . . . even from under his hood.

"Kenny, dude, are you okay?" Kyle asked as he sat a hand on his friend's shoulder. Kenny stood suddenly.

"I-I gotta go." He said before running home, a certain body part going painfully blue. The remaining four just sat there for a second, staring at the place their friend was a second ago.

"What was that about?" Cartman said after another minute. The others just shrugged. Raven stood.

"I'd better get going, Dove will freak if I'm gone when he wakes up. He is the overprotective one after all. I'll see you guys later." She said before leaving.

"See you later, Rae." The remaining three boys called out. The boys remained silent as they finished their ice-creams.

"Wanna go check out that maid café?" Stan asked.

"Yep." Kyle replied.

"I can't think of anything better to do." Cartman said. The trio then left for the raunchy part of town.

* * *

**Kenny's POV**

_Damn it! Can't I run any faster? I gotta get home before the guys catch up to see what's wrong and see my boner. Fuck, Raven! How is it that you can make this happen to me so easily!?_ I run faster as my house comes into view. I run through the open door that Mom just opened, ran past her, ran past Karen and Kevin and ran to my room. I've gotta take care of this little problem.

_God, these pants are so __tight__ . . . Uhh, that's better . . . ohh, yeah . . . yes . . . fuck! Yeah! . . . Uhh, Raven . . . oh, fuck yeah . . . Raven . . . Raven . . . RAVEN!_

Oh sweet release. Dammit, Rae . . . if only you knew what you do to me.

* * *

**I apologise to the perverted peoples who wanted actual action. Never fear! I may just provide later.**

**(P.S. I'm a joker so if my AN's offend you, please PM me about it and I'll apologise because I don't mean to offend people!)**


End file.
